


变态离我远一点！！！ 〈上〉

by asa0812



Category: 2jae - Fandom, 范七 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asa0812/pseuds/asa0812





	变态离我远一点！！！ 〈上〉

范七2Jae 两/三发完小短篇❤️

傻白甜留学生七×侠义小混混蹦

背景为异国他乡的罗曼蒂克小故事沙雕文学😂

 

by:负心汉

 

—上—

说实话吧，崔荣宰很慌。

如果不是当初为了自己的音乐梦想，脑子一热，没多加思考便飞来了这个举目无亲的陌生国度，他崔荣宰说什么也不至于会沦落到如今这般地步。

虽然在国外的这些个日子过的并不算太糟，甚至还挺不错——

有喜欢他的老师，追求他的女生，同样富有音乐才能的朋友，还有......

可每每想起那个变态的所作所为，他都恨不得立刻！马上！！现在就收拾东西打包回家！！！

事情还要从几个月前说起......

 

那时他还是一个刚刚在这个国家安顿下来的留学生，成绩不错，相貌不错，其他的都还不错，唯一让他感到苦恼的也就只有国外留学所需的高额费用了。

但我们小崔可不是那种轻言放弃的人！

为了让今后的小日子变得更加有滋有味，崔荣宰决定——他要从现在开始省吃俭用，努力赚钱，然后把学校旁边那个高档餐厅里的所有菜品都尝个遍！！！

只是还没等到他开始享受自己的小资生活，一个人的出现便让他陷入了整日整日的担惊受怕中......

因咖啡店的兼职工作所迫，崔荣宰经常要挨到深夜十点多才能回家。而他的公寓偏偏还坐落在整个城市最鱼龙混杂的地区，要说不怕是不可能的。

但小崔同学深谙生活不易的道理，就图这公寓每个月比其他地区同样户型少三百块钱的租金，他怎么也得硬着头皮住下！！！

这不，还没几个月呢，贪小便宜的报应就来了。

不知从何时开始，崔荣宰发现每当他工作完回家，穿过公寓与公交车站之间那条乌漆麻黑的胡同小道时，身后就会响起一阵不急不缓的脚步声。

他开始只当是碰上了住在附近的人，也没多想。

可眼见着日子一天天过去，身后那幽灵一样的脚步声不但没有消失，甚至还多出了些低低的喘气声，崔荣宰这才觉出些不对劲:要说是巧合的话也太邪乎了点吧？？？

于是，在某个月黑风高的夜晚，崔荣宰鼓起他那少得可怜的勇气，硬是逼迫着自己转过头去看了一眼。

这不看不要紧，一看吧，我滴个乖乖，可都快把崔荣宰的小心脏从嗓子眼里吓得蹦出来了——

巷子很黑，他并看不清楚身后人的面貌，可从身形来看绝对是个实打实的壮汉，而且最让他感到惊吓的是，那人正一边喘着粗气，一边把手放在下身的位置撸动着什么，一双眼睛还直勾勾地盯着自己。

“妈呀变态啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

崔荣宰一边在异国他乡的街上狂飙韩语，一边撒开腿就往家里跑，大嗓门引得附近几个街区的狗一起汪汪直叫，好不热闹。

那副景象给他的冲击实在是太大，以至于当时他满脑子都只有逃命的念头，并没有注意到在不远处还有一个目睹了全程的人......

 

也许那变态在被自己发现后还产生了一点羞耻心，总之不知为何，接下来的几天里，崔荣宰都没有再听到身后那索命一般的脚步声了。

就在小崔同学单纯地认为一切都已平息之时，现实再次给了他重重一击。

 

那天他下了公交车，悠哉悠哉地往家走，周围的一片寂静让他无比安心。

不用担惊受怕的日子简直太幸福啦！

崔荣宰这样想着，甚至开心地哼起了小曲儿。

然而在拐过一个路口后，他就瞪大了眼睛，再也哼不出来了......

眼前的两个男人怎么看都不像关系很好的样子——

较矮的男人被另一个男人狠狠压在墙壁上，额角还流着血，裤子被脱了一半，正靠在那儿抖个不停。

而压着他的那个男人留了个鲻鱼头，衣着整整齐齐，面露凶狠之色，还扬起拳头作势要挥。

崔荣宰完全被吓的呆住了，心里疯狂吐槽:

我这什么鬼运气啊？？？！！！

被变态跟踪也就算了，竟然还碰上变态施暴？？？

这个人是准备在大街上强上吗？？？

这么重口的？？？！！！

还没等他脑内小剧场播放完，那个被崔荣宰定义为要强上的男人便发现了他的存在，一下子转过头，扫来两道犀利的目光，左眼上两颗痣在路灯的照耀下熠熠生辉。

还别说，这变态长的真挺帅。

............

不对啊！！！！！！

说不定下一个被强上的就是他了！！！

自己怎么还有时间用来欣赏变态的颜值啊？？？！！！

“你......”

林在范见崔荣宰站在那儿一副呆若木鸡的模样，心想是不是把小孩吓着了，正开口准备解释，就看见崔荣宰大张开嘴，然后，仿佛甩鞭炮一般炸耳的声音便在耳边炸开：

“救命啊这里待不下去了我要回家啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

林在范：“.........”

 

—TBC—


End file.
